Doctor Logie to the Rescue!
by marykateluvsu
Summary: Camille is sick and all alone. Will Doctor Logie come to her rescue and take care of her? first Fanfic. Lomille One-shot


**A/N: Hey everyone I thought of this idea and couldn't hold it in any longer. It's my first Fanfic so please bear with me. It's a Camille Sick fic, so please enjoy!**

Camille P.O.V.

I woke up from my peaceful sleep to a stabbing pain in my stomach. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 3:04am. Great, its not even morning and I'm already wide awake. All of a sudden, my stomach flipped and I ran to my bathroom. I pushed the lid up and began violently vomiting out the contents of my stomach. Once I finished I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. I leaned against the tub too exhausted get off the ground. Suddenly, my eyelids began getting heavy and as I fought to keep them open, I drifted off into sleep.

**8am**

I woke up with an incredibly stiff back and neck and a pounding headache. I tried standing up and was overwhelmed with the entire room spinning. I grabbed the counter for support, then collapsed to my knees and began vomiting again. It surprised me that anything was left in my stomach. After flushing the toilet, I grabbed a pillow and blanket and began walking to the living room. As I passed the kitchen I saw a note that read:

_Dear Camille,_

_My boss called an emergency meeting and I must go away for the weekend. I assume you will be fine while I'm gone. I love you very much and I'll see you Monday Princess._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

"Great" I said to myself, "I'm sick AND alone. How much better can it get." Suddenly my phone vibrated and after typing my password and laughing remembering the day Logan put his name like that in my phone I read the text:

**From: Logie-bear**

**Hey Camille want 2 hang 2day?**

Feeling too tired to text back, I threw my phone to the side and sat on the couch and cuddled up in blankets, suddenly shivering and feeling cold. I put my hand on my forehead, and quickly pulled it away as it was incredibly hot. I thought about trying to bring down my fever then decided I was way too tired and turned to tv on and tried getting comfy.

**Logan P.O.V.**

I texted Camille 45 minuets ago and she hasn't answered yet. I started getting worried because she always answers when I text her. I decided to call her, hoping to make sure she was ok. After it rang for about a minuet and went to voicemail, I started to panic. I didn't even leave a message, hung up the phone and decided to head over to Camille's place. It's not like it's far or anything. I knocked on the door and when she didn't answer, I tried the handle and was surprised to find it open. I cautiously walked in and started calling her name when I heard someone couching on the couch in the living room. My doctor instincts kicked in and I ran to the couch. I started patting Camille on the back and immediately asked her "Camille are you ok" After she finished couching she leaned back onto the couch and hid her face. "Go away you can't see me like this" Camille said "I didn't even brush my hair today"

I noticed her violently shivering form even with the heavy blanket and immediately asked " Cami are you sick?" my voice filled with concern. She weakly nodded her head and replied "I got sick a few times this morning and have a headache, couch and I'm dizzy when I stand. Logan I don't feel good at all!" I was so incredibly upset because Camille never looked so scared and small in front of me before. "Camille," I said softly trying not to make her head hurt more, "would you mind if I took at look at you? I just want to make sure your ok" She slowly and unsurely sat up allowing me to get a better look at her, and I immediately knew just how sick she was. There was sweat pooling on her ghostly pale skin that was even paler than mine(and that says a lot), yet she was furiously shivering. "Ok Camille I'm going to be right back and grab some stuff from my place, than I'll be right back"

**Back In 2J Narrator P.O.V**

As Logan ran into 2J, he bumped into his three band mates. "Whoa Speedy," Carlos shouted with his hands in front of him, "where you off to?" "Camille…Sick…..Need to help her…" panted the small pale boy. "well do you need our help?" offered the leader of the group. "No I got it" replied Logan. After bidding goodbye, he ran into 2J and began packing a bag. Inside he threw a bottle of Tylenol, a thermometer, and some extra blankets. He grabbed his bag and sprinted back into Camille's house, only to find her throwing up into a trash can. He ran over and held her hair back, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her. After about two minuets, she finally stopped heaving, and logan handed her a napkin and some water. "Thanks" Camille replied with a scratchy voice before drinking the water thirstily. Suddenly the room began spinning again and Camille's leg's started to water. After wobbling a few time's she lost her balance only to find herself nbeing caught by a pair of strong arms instead of hitting the floor. "Do you mind if I carry you to the couch, or would that make you uncomfortable?" Asked Logan. The only reply Camille gave was a simple nod of the head, and that was all Logan Needed before swooping her up bridal style and carefully placing her on the sofa. After Camille composed herself, she looked up at Logan with glassy fear filled eyes. "I'm scared Logan" she said as tears stared to fall. "It's ok Cami, Doctor Logies here to make it all better. I just need you to cooperate ok?" "ok Logan I trust you" Logan started " ok first I need to take your temperature, so can you open your mouth and put this under your tongue for me?" Camille took the stick and placed it under her tongue and Logan pushed the little button as they waited for the little beep. When the thermometer sounded, he pulled it out, and tried to keep calm when it read _102.3_. "Ok" Logan started, : I need you to take these Tylenol while I grab some icepacks to bring down your fever." Camille took the medicine, and just as she was swallowing it Logan came back with about 10 ice packs.

"Ok, I'm just gonna put these on you forehead, arms. I want to put the others on your stomach, but if you want you can do it yourself if it makes you more comfortable." Camille smirked to herself finding the way he acts like a doctor totally adorable and replied "Logan you can do it its perfectly fine." With that the small pale boy awkwardly lifted her shirst and pushed as he threw the icepacks down and quickly pulled down her shirt. There was an awkward pause before Logan spoke "Camille when was the last time you ate?"

"Well…I don't know maybe last night?"

"Ok well I'm gonna get you some crackers and I want you to try to eat them ok?"

Camille nodded before Logan went to the kitchen and grabbed some crackers for her to eat. When he retured Camille realized that she had no appetite whatsoever and frankly the sight of them made her want to puke again.

"Logan, I just realized that I'm not even a little hungry"

"Please try to eat some, even if it's a bite at a time just try to get something in your stomach."

Camille sighed as she took a bite of the cracker, and thanks to her neing sick, it had no taste. She put the plate down and looked at Logan expectantly.

"Soooo," started Logan, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Ok," replied Camille, "how about Little Fockers, that like my favorite movie?"

"Sure sounds great" Logan got up, put the Dvd in and pressed play, then went and took a seat next to Camille and she scooted away. Logan looked at her confused and she started "I don't want you to get sick too." she replied with a raspy voice. Logan replied "it's fine, your most contagious before your sick." And with that Camille snuggled closer to him feeling safe in his arms. She took in his warmth as he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and kissed her silky black curls. Even though the two were no longer a couple they still loved each other a lot, caring a truckload for each other, and everyone could tell they were head over heels for each other. As the movie progressed Camille felt her eyelids slipping shut and Logan noticed too. He stood up to give her some space to sleep, put she pulled him back down, suddenly feeling cold without his warmth there next to her. "Don't leave, I don't want to be alone." She met his care-filled gaze with her pleading one. He sat back down and pulled her close "Ok whatever you want Camille". Then he did the unexpected and took his finger under her chin so that Camille was facing him. Logan took a deep breath before begging

" Camille, I need to tell you something. The only reason I ever broke up with you was because I was afraid. I was afraid to tell you how much it hurt that you kissed James. I was scared that if I didn't break up with you that you would leave me for James and I'd end up even more heartbroken." "Logan I had no idea.." Camille started but was cut off by the genius " No I need to say this Camille I neede you to know how much I still love you. How much I miss you, I miss your laugh, I miss your hand fitting like a puzzle in mine, I miss our dates together, I miss your lips on mine, and all together, I miss us. I guess what I'm trying to say is Camille, will you be willing to give us a second chance? If you are, I promise not to let you go and this time I'll do it right."

By the time Logan finished his mini speech, Camille's eyes were glassy with tears. But not sad tears, just the opposite actually, she was ecstatic. "absolutely Logan, I'd love to try again. I love you too!" And with that Logan leaned in and connected his lips with hers. Camille was absolutely in a pure state of euphoria as this was the first time _Logan_ kissed _her. _As he pulled away, Camille felt all tingly and was at a loss for words. Thankfully, the usually shy boy spoke for the both of them, simply saying "Wow". and that wasw all the needed. Camille snuggled close to Logan-no, her _boyfriend_, and finally fell asleep. What was on her mind, well no matter what happens, she'll always have her doctor Logie to come rescue her.

**The next day**

Camille woke up on the couch alone and she felt great. She felt like she was 100 percent better, and suddenly grew curious of to where Logan went. She heard the sound of retching coming from her bathroom, and peeked in to see Logan clutching the toilet rim as he hurled. When he was finished, Camille felt a wave of guilt wash over her and immediately apologized:

"oh my gosh Logan I feel so terrible I got you sick!"

Logan simply shrugged his shoulders and replied "it's fine, on one condition."

"What is it I'll do anything to make it up Logie I feel sooo bad!"

Logan smirked before stating "Nurse Cami has to take care me…"

**A/N: Well that's it everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to apologize for any grammar error or if my story is similar to anyone else's sick fics, and if it ewas it was totally unintentional. I'd like to know how I did so if you don't mind can you press that review button right down here and leave a quick little review. I would really appreciate it as this is my first story and I want to know how I did! Thanks for reading!**

**-marykateluvsu**


End file.
